


Confessions

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [66]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Their confessions of long held feelings rang in his ears...





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out tissues*

“I love you, M…”

“James, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I know you don’t feel the same way. I just wanted you to know.”

“But I do.”

“M?”

“I do love you, James. I have for some time.”

“Oh god, M. I’m sorry…”

On the other end of the comm, Tanner jumped as the explosion sounded in his ear.

The line went dead.

He closed his eyes, knowing they would not have survived the blast; their confessions of love echoing in his ears.

He hoped that, in whatever life came next, they’d find happiness together.

They deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> *holds out more tissues*


End file.
